


Drabbles

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, implied major character death, warnings will be added as stories are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A collection of odd drabbles as and when I'm prompted.Note that warnings will be added per story as these are not planned. Having said that, there is very little I can write with only 100 words, so I don't envision needing any more warning than Angst.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 25





	1. You’re Never This Quiet. What’s Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott & Virgil

For Lenna-Z who asked for Prompt 58: You’re Never This Quiet. What’s Wrong?  
And Sparkwithinme whose gorgeous picture inspired.

His brother sat on the gantry, legs dangling, staring at One. Virgil frowned. Scott hadn’t spoken to anyone since it happened.

Three days ago – Scott had barely moved; he’d not even eaten.

‘Talk to me. You’re never this quiet. What’s wrong?’  
‘I failed him, failed them. Failed you.’

Viril sat down. Scott carried the weight of everything now, and it was time he realised his brothers were there for him. 

‘You never failed us. It wasn’t your fault.’

He put his arm around his brother, and Scott rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

‘Let me take some of that weight.’


	2. I Could Beat You Up, You Know That, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's had a rough rescue...Scott's trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lenna-Z who asked for Prompt 46: ‘I Could Beat You Up, You Know That Right?

It was hard, getting over a failed rescue, and usually Virgil was the best at handling emotions – letting them loose on canvas or keyboard.

Tonight, he’d gone for the Scotch instead, and was halfway gone before Scott was even home. 

Sighing deeply, Scott helped his brother to sit up. ‘Come on, Virg, time for bed.’ The slurred answer sounded like ‘donnwanna.’ Still, he couldn’t stay here, so Scott dragged him up and carried him to his room.

‘Cobeayoup, yoknotharig?’ he tried.

Scott patted his shoulder as he put him down in bed.

‘Sure you can, big man, sure you can.’


	3. Zombies Aren’t Real, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comforts Alan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kattenjager1 who asked for Prompt 147: ‘Zombies Aren’t Real, I Promise’ with John and Alan
> 
> Angst.

Alan was crying, and with Scott out, he’d have to be the big brother tonight.

Slipping into Alan’s room, he spied the three-year-old sitting up in bed, clutching his teddy tightly.

‘What’s up, sprout? Nightmare?’ Alan nodded, burying his face into the bear. ‘Zombies came and ate you.’ He was so going to kill Gordon. He sat on the bed and pulled Alan into a hug. 

‘Zombies aren’t real, I promise.’   
‘They not going to eat you?’  
‘No. They are made up.’  
‘They won’t eat me like the snow eat mom?’

He swallowed.  
‘No. You’re safe. I promise.’  
‘Stay?’  
‘Always.’


	4. Remember, We Have To Get Up Early Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs to go to bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Fallenfurther who asked for Prompt 96: ‘Remember, We Have To Get Up Early Tomorrow’

‘Ok, bedtime.’

There wouldn’t be difficulty getting Scott and John up, but Virgil, even at four, hated mornings but could stay up all night.

‘Remember, we have to get up early tomorrow.’

Brown eyes regarded her thoughtfully, small frown showing, pausing in the middle of painting.

‘Why, Mamma?’  
‘We’re going to go meet Daddy.’

Frowning face now smiling, Virgil started jumping in excitement.

‘Daddy home! Daddy home!’

Lucy scooped him up, shushing him. She needed Gordon to stay asleep.

‘That’s right, so you need to sleep!’  
‘Ok, Mamma.’

She wished he would always be this easy to get to bed


	5. Popcorn Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil may be fine taking Scott's popcorn, but that doesn't mean he won't take extreme measures to protect his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Soniabigcheese who asked for the following Prompts with Virgil:   
> 5: ‘I heard a noise’  
> 9: ‘Where’s my food?’  
> 26: ‘I’m Stuck! Help me!’  
> 300 words, 100 per prompt, and spoilers for Chain Reaction

Ahhh…movie, popcorn and relax. He shucked his boots off and slouched comfortably. Taking a mouthful of popcorn, Virgil was just about to press play when there was the sound of the door opening.

Putting the bowl on the table, he twisted around to look but there was no-one there. The door was now ajar, so someone had entered. ‘I heard a noise, I know you’re there,’ he said, hoping they would come out. 

Nothing. Probably Gordon hiding behind the couch. Silently, he crept around to…no-one? Someone was here, he was sure, and standing up proved his point.

‘Alright. Where’s my food? Who stole my popcorn?’ The table was empty.

Wait…could Scott be getting his own back? He knew he shouldn’t have nicked his brother’s snack, but he’d left it there unattended…

Walking back around, Virgil noticed his popcorn was now on the couch. What the hell? He had definitely put it on the table. No-one was stealing his popcorn! Grabbing the bowl, he made a beeline for the lounge, thinking furiously on the way. Going down to Two was obvious.

No – if big brother wanted to play hide and seek, Virgil would show him. Heading for Scott’s chute, he set everything in motion, disabling the arming mechanisms so he would go straight down.

He didn’t get far.

This was Scott’s chute, designed with his slender form in mind. Virgil was…broader…and now he was well and truly stuck. Why did he think this was a good idea?

‘I’m stuck! Help me!’ he shouted. Scott’s head appeared above him. He was within reach.

‘Whatcha doing there, little brother?’ Scott asked. Virgil had the good grace to be embarrassed. Was his popcorn worth this? 

‘Just get me out of here.’  
‘Gonna cost you.’  
Virgil handed up the popcorn.  
‘Payment accepted. Up you come.’


	6. If You Die I'm Going To Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Gordon and a day off...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For seathesilverlinings and prompt 85: If you die, I’m going to kill you with John.

Panic ran through Gordon as his head repeated the mantra ‘this can’t be happening, not to John…’

John wasn’t supposed to be there, but he’d decided he’d like a day to hang out with his younger brother just because they rarely did.

John, like their other two big brothers, was a self-sacrificing idiot who’d stepped in front of a bullet.

Bloody bank robbers.

His training had soon sorted them out, but it didn’t change what had happened. He put pressure on the wound, saying ‘If you die, I’m going to kill you John.’

He was rewarded with a quiet ‘yeah…right.’


	7. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has some time with his mom and no brothers...but it doesn't last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For katblu42 and prompts:   
> 17: Build A Bridge  
> 127: Teach Me How To Play?  
> And Virgil. So 200 words:

He’d been saving this one for a special occasion, and today was special. Dad had taken Scott and John out to some exhibition, leaving the rest of them at home. Gordon and Alan were asleep – Alan still a baby sleeping the afternoon away, and Gordon for once was not his hyperactive self – poor Squid had a rotten cold.

So it was just him and his Mom. An occasion rare enough to be special.

She’d cleared the low coffee table for him and brought down the last of his Christmas presents that he’d been saving, and between them they had sat down to build a bridge. A meccano bridge of Tower Bridge in London.

He’d been itching to get his fingers on the set, but with Alan putting everything in his mouth he’d been considerate and waited.

‘Whatcha doin?’ Gordon’s sleepy and snotty voice made Virgil jump.  
‘I’m building a bridge!’ he replied. A cough from his mom and he amended: ‘Mom’s helping.’  
‘Can I play?’  
‘No. You don’t know how to play safely with the set.’ Gordon’s eyes filled with tears.  
‘Teach me how to play?’ Virgil rolled his eyes.  
‘Come on then.’

Lucy smiled at her most patient son.


	8. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easier said than done. Especially here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @aliceinwhumperland’s prompt: ‘Relax’

He swallowed self-consciously.

‘Relax.’  
It wasn’t that simple.

‘If you don’t relax, it will hurt more’  
Yeah – that made it so much easier!

‘Come on, you can do it.’  
_‘No I bloody can’t!’_ he wanted to scream. But he couldn’t, didn’t.

‘It won’t hurt too much if you relax.’  
He shuddered. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t do this, couldn’t be here.

‘That’s it. Relax.’  
A tear was forming, he could tell, but he was in no position to wipe it away.

‘Are you ready?’  
_‘I will never be ready!’ Ever!_ But again he said nothing.

‘Open wide and we’ll begin’


	9. It's Been An Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied major character death - not specified who.

He grasped the hand like the anchor it was, even though he knew it wouldn’t hold him for long. 

But it was ok. His brothers were all there, even if one was only made of light. 

He couldn’t make out words anymore, they were talking to him, but the sound was soothing. 

He squeezed. The voices stopped. He smiled.. So much love.

‘It has been an honour to share my life with you, the best people I have ever known. Love you.’

As his hand loosened and he slipped away a light kiss pressed on his forehead. ‘Fly safe, brother.’


	10. Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection of a grandmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tsari, based on the conversation we had.

Sometimes, Sally thought as she held her eldest grandson’s limp hand and brushed her other hand through his hair, sometimes she wished her son and daughter-in-law had been more thoughtful.

The steady beep of the monitor worked in tandem with the breathing, the steadiness of both being the only indicator that the boy before her was still here, still with them, with her. And sometimes she wondered how life would have been different if her son had raised his eldest child differently.

Sometimes she wondered if her son ever realised what they had done to Scott in the first place.


	11. Crash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a crash...Scott goes to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For jbarkerstargazer, a double drabble.

There was a crash. Followed by lots of things falling. Followed by a muffled scream. It could even have been a swear word.

Scott rushed into the studio to find a leg. There was a leg sticking out with its customary boot. Only said boot was now covered with blue paint. There was no other sign that there was a body attached to said leg, though, because it looked like the entirety of Virgil’s studio had jumped the man and he was currently at the bottom of a pile of canvases, paints, pencils – if it was for art it was there on top of him. 

Scott stood in the doorway, staring. A groan came from the midst of the pile. Followed by another muffled word. (it couldn’t be a swear word, come on, this is Virgil!) Scott cleared his throat meaningfully.

‘That you, Scott?’ came the distorted reply.’  
‘Yep. Whatcha doing there, Virg?’  
‘Well, I decided to pile all my work up and it all jumped on me!’   
‘In that case, I’ll leave you to it.’

Scott counted to three…and Virgil sighed. 

‘You gonna help me out of this mess, big brother?’  
‘Depends. You gonna let me?’  
‘Please!’


End file.
